The Value of Friendship
by Din of Silence
Summary: **chapter 1 revised again**Me'adal's best friend is also her horse. When he is stolen by orcs, she journeys 2 find him. just r/r. NOT about her fallin in love. Changed! she isn't Elrond's daughter now.
1. She Is NOT Your Average Elf

A/N- I decided 2 rewrite some of this fic, 2 fit with the same fic a friend of mine is writing, called The Horsemanship of the Ring. If anyone remotely likes this fic, u will love hers. it is 10X better than mine. It deals more with the hobbits and their ponies, whereas mine focuses on the events in the life of a young female elf.  
  
Disclaimer: only Me'adal, Sulfeä, and the plot are mine. The Tibboh Seinop belong to my friend Lindsay, as well as the Elvish included.  
  
* * *  
  
Since I am feeling especially grateful today, I have decided to write thank- yous to all the wonderful reviewers! ^_^  
  
TalkoftheTown4eva- thanx 4 reviewing EVERY chapter of EVERY story I have written. Yur support means a whole lot! ^_^  
  
Godforsaken- yur advice means a lot! I decided to take out all of the Elvish, but I am still unsure of names and such. I left them in 4 now, but e-mail me at rivendellgurl15@charter.net and maybe we can meet online sometime so u kan help me w/ the names!  
  
Serenity- isn't school so boring? I'm in computer class right now. That's the only good class I have all day; I kan get on the internet! ^_^  
  
Fly Without Wings- yes! I am finally updating!  
  
Huntress of the Night- yah, I know I've said u already, Ser. But still, it's a different name! Lol. I try and make them in character.. I try. ^_^  
  
James Cobb- I know ya only reviewed once cause I asked ya 2, but thanx newayz! ^_^  
  
Alynna Lis Eachann- nope! No romance. One, because it seems to be kinda sue 2 me, and two because I kuldn't write it if my life depended on it! ^_^  
  
WOW!! 19 reviews! That's the most I've had, besides my Harry Potter fic, which has 25, and that's my friends' idea, I just beta it. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Ya know, its kinda ironic, Godforsaken. I kan beta someone elses fic, but I kan't beta my own. Weird, huh? O well. On with the story!  
  
* * *  
  
As the cool, fall winds blow softly through the amber leaves of Rivendell, a young female Elf is seen, trotting around a circular ring. Her ebony stallion moved with fluid, graceful movements as he moved about the ring. His feathery mane flowed gently behind him, and his tail cascaded behind him like an ever-changing waterfall.  
  
"Me'adal!"  
  
She looked up when she heard her name called. She rolled her eyes, then turned her horse and cantered across the ring to her sister. Arwen was not going to be pleased with her.  
  
"Me'adal! What are you doing? Heavens, if only father could see you! Sitting like a male, what were you thinking? Father would be angry."  
  
She crossed her arms and gave Arwen a smug look. "Father would not be angry. He will be happy when I tell him why I am sitting this way."  
  
Arwen was unimpressed. "And why are you?"  
  
The younger Elf reached down to pat her snowy mount. "I am learning to shoot arrows and wield a sword. Sulfeä and I will be as good as any male or warrior in battle."  
  
Arwen let out a small chortle, obviously trying to suppress a stronger fit of laughter. She finally composed herself and spoke. "I doubt the pleasure that that will give to father. Tell him soon, for he will not be in a good mood after he hears what we have to tell him."  
  
Me'adal then noticed the group for the first time. It was some four or five other Elves, and all seemed worried. Their mounts, sweaty and tired, looked as though they had just come from a long gallop.  
  
"Come, Brethil, we must inform Elrond of our findings. We waste valuable time lingering here." Arwen said to one of the Elves.  
  
Deciding that going with the older Elves was much more interesting than riding around in circles, Me'adal turned her horse to the opposite end of the ring, then urged him into a canter. They soared easily over the low fence and slowed to a trot, quickly catching up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
After hearing nothing that interested her while in the barn with the others, Me'adal walked farther down the aisle of stalls to a mare. She had her head hung heavily over the stall door. Her ears hung loosely down like a mule's, and she had a tired, weary look in her liquid brown eyes. Me'adal walked slowly up to the Elven mare, and let herself into her stall. Stroking the mare's distended belly, she spoke to her quietly.  
  
"Mal'Vanima, you grow more and more each day. I'm sure that the baby is healthy."  
  
"Me'adal! It is nearly time for supper!" Arwen called down the aisle to her.  
  
She gave Mal'Vanima one final pat, then headed slowly toward the house. She ate a meager supper, eager for the night so she could watch over the mare once again. She headed to her room to gather her things to take to the barn. But, there was a certain father waiting, who was not happy with her....  
  
* * *  
  
u like? r/r pleeze! 


	2. Her Journey Begins

A/N- thank you sooo much 4 all the nice reviews! Even though they don't matter, lol. This chapter may b kinda short, but its all i got 4 now, my inspiration kinda ran dry...some 1 told me this wus a sue b/c she is Elrond's daughter...but if i jsut had her as another Elf, then i'd b criticized b/c i have no connection w/ LOTR. also, her being a 'princess' defines the reason that her father doesn't want Me'adal acting so much like a male. and btw, breeches are NOT classified as male clothing! gurls kan wear them 2! my good friend lindsay kan tell u that! & I don't think it wuld b very easy 2 ride English in a dress! :P  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only the passing shadow signified that a great owl passed overhead. The sky was dark, lit only by the millions of stars and bright moon. But it was enough to feed the fear that was within Me'adal. It didn't show anywhere on her face, but inside, she was afraid. This was the first time she had been out in the dark without anyone. Usually she was accompanied by one of her brothers.  
  
She was still close to Rivendell, heading for where she believed the orcs to have gone. She finally found it, though it wasn't hard to miss. The shredded and torn underbrush and muddy path of destruction was enough to signify their passing. *Always destroying needlessly, yet even this does not slow them down.* she thought to herself.  
  
She began to run along the path that they had carelessly left for her. It began heading east, but soon began to bend toward the south. Soon, she noticed that the Misty Mountains were getting bigger off to her left. When the sun was beginning to rise, the footprints began to get closer together, signifying that they were slowing down. They then turned and went up to a cave, the mouth of which was nearly hidden in a tangle of long grasses. It soon, though, returned to its path, heading in the same direction.  
  
*They must have stopped here yesterday morning, to wait until the sun went down. I'll rest here a while, then resume later, so I can have a few hours' head start.*  
  
It was about ten o' clock when she began tracking them again. It was about noon when a noise ahead of her caused her to slow down. It was not orcs, however.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for MY opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way around!!" a dwarvish voice exclaimed.  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." said a voice that was obviously Mithrandir.  
  
She followed the tracks around a large rock, and was face-to-face with the group she had seen earlier, being addressed by her father. She stopped, surprised that she should meet up with them in the wilderness. The Gondorian noticed her right away, and he made it clear.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked forcefully.  
  
"Me'adal, mani lle uned sinome? Elrond nyared lle a' erin e' Imladris." Aragorn said sternly. *Me'adal, what are you doing here? Elrond had told you to remain in Rivendell.*  
  
"He has no idea I am here. I left unknowing to him, for I shall not remain dormant in Rivendell while all the horses of Rivendell are in the hands of those hideous monsters." she replied.  
  
He was about to reply when Legolas yelled to them that the Crebain were approching. Aragorn changed his mind from what he was originally going to say, telling everyone to hide. They did, and once the screeching black birds had flown past, they left their hiding once again.  
  
"Me'adal, perhaps you should head back to Rivendell. I-" Gandalf began to say.  
  
"No, I am continuing on in search of Sulfea. I am NOT stopping until I have found him." she said, and walked off, returning to the trail of orc prints.  
  
For the next few weeks, the prints lead her farther and farther south. She was beginning to wonder where they would lead her when she climbed up a small, stony hill and that answered her question. A large lake stood in front of her, and the path, difficult to see in the shallow dirt, lead around it, to where two large trees stood.  
  
"Oh, I'm never going to get in there! I don't even know the password, let alone how to find the gates!" she said. *Perhaps I should head to Lothlorien. Grandmother may know, she knows more of their ways than I.* she thought, and walked decisively off toward her new destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Don't ask me how she gets of Caradharas, because I don't know. That part isn't relevant to the story, and I'm just trying to get the point across. No cliffie, at least I don't think. But, what will happen when she gets to Lorien? This is a very important point in the story, or so I think. I changed a few things Lindsay, so she didn't join the Fellowship. It wulda been a sue. newayz, thisll make the story longer. okees? read TalkoftheTown4eva and HermioneAngel's stories.  
  
**btw, Elrond's wife is...Celebrian, I think? neway, she is Galadriel's daughter, in case ne 1 didn't know that. so, that makes Galadriel Me'adal's grandmother. i have the descent charts 2 prove it! they r in the Silmarrilion. ^_^ bibi!! 


	3. A Little Setback, Isn't It?

A/N- Ok, i got reviews! kewl! Thanx 2 all the ppl who reads my stuff! (Lindsay, thanx a bunch! U rock!) Lemme know if u like the three * or the whole line. Im stealing yur idea lindsay! ^_^ Here's the next chapter!  
  
btw, im making her a princess b/c i dont know wut the title of the daughter of a Lord wuld b. just kall me stupid. i know.  
  
Disclaimer: i dont remember if i put this in the otha chaps, but here it is if i didnt! None of LOTR is mine, except 4 Me'adal, the horses and ponies(except Bill), and the plot.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late afternoon as Me'adal finally reached the borders of the Wood. After the hot sun beating upon her for so long, the cool shade of the huge trees seemed comforting. She had only been walking for a few minutes under the towering trees when two Elves dropped down to meet her. They were guards of her grandparents' Royal House.  
  
"Hello, Princess. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have been expecting you." said one of them.  
  
"Have they? I have no idea why." she replied.  
  
"Yes, well, please follow us. They wish to speak with you. Let us just say that Lord Elrond is not pleased with you at the moment." said the other Elf.  
  
A rope was dropped from one of the towering trees close by. They climbed up it, Me'adal with a little more difficulty than the others, because she was not accustomed to climbing trees. When they reached the top, a small platform encircled the tree. A third Elf was at the top, waiting for them, one of the guards of the borders. The two guards continued on, but the guard of the border remained.  
  
They walked across the platform onto one of the massive branches. They seemed to interlace with branches of other trees perfectly to form a walkable path.  
  
They were high enough to be able to see around them, but not much was perceptible. Being on the edge of the forest, the trees were not as tall here, so she could not see much.  
  
*I wonder how they knew of my departure?* She thought as she walked.  
  
The tall hill that Caras Galadhon was positioned on began to rise up in fron of her, just a small hump compared to the horizon. *Not even my father knew, nor anyone else!* Now, she was able to see quite far on her right. She could see a small river running below her. *Besides, I was not headed for these parts, it wouldn't take anyone of Rivendell long to discern where I was headed.* Caras Galadhon was now quite large, she could see the platforms and her grandmother's house. *Why, and how, inform Lothlorien?*  
  
The next "bridge" of branches had a railing, made of branches that had probably fallen long ago, but intricately carved, with vines and leaves with tiny flowers, all made of jewels imprinted into the wood. It lead to the enormous house on top of the hill of Caras Galadhon. Because their tree was not nearly as tall as the one containing the house, there was a large staircase curling around the trunk of the tree, which went all the way down to the ground. She followed the two guards into the House, where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were sitting on their thrones. Neither looked pleased when she entered.  
  
"Please leave us." Lord Celeborn said to the guards, and the various servants who waited on them.  
  
"Do you know the penalty for leaving Rivendell?" he asked once they were alone.  
  
"Death upon trial, is it not?" she replied.  
  
"Yes, in fact it is. Did you not think that you would be found?" Celeborn began to sound slightly angered.  
  
"I wasn't sure, actually. If I did get caught, I was hoping it would be after I had accomplished what I had set out to do." she answered, suddenly feeling ashamed.  
  
"We were informed that you may be heading this way a few weeks ago. An eagle from Rivendell, bearing much other news, gave us this information. We have been told to give you an escort and send you straight back to Rivendell." said Celeborn.  
  
"But, I must find-" she was silenced by a raise of Celeborn's hand.  
  
"No, I will have someone ready to take you back to Rivendell ready to leave in the morning. In the meantime, you will remain here. Please inform the guards that they may return on your way out." he said.  
  
Rather than continuing the subject further, she gave up and resolutely turned and left. She followed a seperate path through the trees than the one she had taken up. It drew closer and closer to the ground, gradually, but noticeable. Soon, she was close enough to be able to jump down. She did, and was soon walking among the short grasses and beautiful flowers that still reigned in the gardens of Lothlorien. She sat down on a bench that overlooked a small fountain.  
  
There were small pictures carved on the side, with a rearing horse on the top. It told the story of how the one of the Vala, Oromë, discovered the Elves when they first arrived in Middle Earth. There was a great statue of him as the elves had perceived him, for the Valar could exist in any form. He was riding his great horse Nahar, who was rearing up, wild and graceful.  
  
*I must find a way to get out of here! I cannot allow Sulfeä to stay with the orcs a second longer if I can help it! Maybe I can sneak out tonight while everyone is asleep....*  
  
She was so caught up in forming a plan to get away that she did not even notice when Galadriel walked up behind her. He began to walk a little noisier, so as not to startle the young Elf in her distracted state. Me'adal did not take any notice of her until she was nearly directly in front of her. Only then did she look up and notice that she was standing there.  
  
"What has your heart so troubled?" she asked, sitting down on the bench beside Me'adal.  
  
"I wish to continue in my journey after Sulfeä, but now after getting so close, I must turn back." she replied quietly.  
  
"It is a strange relationship you hold with that horse. It is the same that I hold with my own horse. It was from me that Celebrían grew to love horses, and you from her." she said quietly.  
  
"Does Grandfather understand how you feel about your horse?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, quite well, in fact." she replied.  
  
"Then, why doesn't he-"  
  
"He can be...misundertanding, at times. As can Elrond. Now, although I do not believe that a young female Elf such as yourself should be running around Middle Earth, I have informed an Eagle bearing messages to Rivendell that you are staying with us for a few weeks. Now, I want you to return, but not without Sulfeä, understand?"  
  
At this, Me'adal looked up with a hopeful look. When she realized that Galadriel was telling the truth, her face lit up with happiness. "I won't return without him, whether he be dead or alive!" she said joyously.  
  
"Wonderful. Here, I have a pack for you. There is lembas bread, and some dried fruits. I also put a small knife in the bottom." she said, handing Me'adal a small pack that would fit comfortably inside her larger one.  
  
"Thank you very much, Grandmother! I cannot be more grateful. I hope to return here soon! With Sulfeä, nonetheless." she said. Another Elf dropped out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Princess Me'adal." he said, bowing slightly at the both of them, then turning to Galadriel. "Your presence is requested in the throne room; a large company has arrived."  
  
"Very well, Brethil, and will you kindly escort Me'adal to the north border?" she said, standing up.  
  
"Take care, Me'adal. I will be awaiting your return, and the hopeful return of that wild horse that you have found a way to tame." she said, ascending a stair winding around the trunk of a nearby tree.  
  
*Don't worry, I will be back soon.* she said, smiling inwardly. *I'm glad Grandmother is so understanding!*  
  
"If you would follow me, Princess." Brethil said, walking toward the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Me'adal is fine, Brethil." she said, following him into the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N- How wus that? didja like it? i wus contemplating sending her home, so if u wanna know wut wulda happened if i had, lemme know in a review (i rarely check my mail) and ill write another story w/ that option. either way, the same thing happens, just 1 will b slightly different. read lTalkoftheTown4eva's stories, and HermioneAngel's! ~_^ 


	4. Her Mission is Complete

a/n- hey! it is sooo much easier 2 type that lowercase! lol. i wanna say thanx 2 the following ppl who reviewed: Lindsay (only person 2 review all 4 chaps.), Fly Without Wings (reviewed 3), Alynna Lis Eachann (reviewed 1). That is it? T_T im sad. Ye who reviewed: u rock! I revere u! *reveres* *bows* *grovels* *overall treats like royalty*  
  
* * *  
  
The walk to the North Border was enjoyable. They were mostly quiet on their journey, but Me'adal found it slow.  
  
*I am losing precious time! If I do not find him soon, he may be lost forever!* she thought fiercely.  
  
"Pr- I mean, Me'adal, we are here." Brethil then said, indicating the edge of the Wood.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Brethil. I hope to return soon." She said, walking on.  
  
"You had best bring that wild beast with you, as well. I must be gone, they will be missing me. Good luck on your journey, and be careful! Orcs have been seen around these parts. Lady Galadriel informed me that the orcs you are tracking have left the mines and joined a band of orcs heading east, bearing the White Hand. You should probably head back towards the Mines first, to pick their trail back up." he said, walking away.  
  
She continued on in her quest, taking Brethil's advice. (im kinda fast forewarding: she is now near the Door of Durin.)  
  
"Let's see... Prints going in, prints going in... horse prints going in....more prints going in...ah ha! Prints coming out. Now we just need to see if horse prints come out...yes! Here are some. Actually, there are lots. That's good. Onward!" she said quietly to herself. Her confidence and hope rose at those prints.  
  
The prints led west toward the Anduin river. They never ceased, only went ever onward. They finally stopped and they all criss-crossed over one another. They had most likely stopped for a little while. Then, she found something very bad. Some of the orcs had gone north-east, while others, and the majority, had gone toward the Anduin River.  
  
"Which way?" she said to herself. She walked around, bending low over the ground. She finally found what she was looking for.  
  
*Hoofprints! They're still alive! Let's see....there must be at least five of them left. I hope Sulfeä is among them.* she thought, heading toward the trail that led north-east.  
  
* * * (a/n- I'm kinda interrupting the timeline here. I haven't seen TTT in a while, so don't b mad if this isn't entirely accurate. It's the part where Elrond is telling Arwen to go to Valinor.)  
  
"Please, take the ship across the sea. I must stay here and await for your sister to return." said Elrond. "Do I not also have your love?"  
  
"You have my love, Father." Arwen said, beginning to cry, and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
As Elrond watches many of the Elves of Rivendell, along with Arwen, begin the long journey to the harbor, he realizes something. Thus, he walks through the long halls of his house, to a small courtyard. There was an Eagle sitting in a lower branch of a treee there.  
  
"What news have ye for Caras Galadhon?" it said, turning its great head to the side and shifting its clawed talons on the branch.  
  
* * *  
  
The night was nearly over when ahead of her, she heard movement. Although it was still dark, she could hear the shuffling movements of horses, which was a good sign. She inched closer, trying to get a better look before she decided on a plan to get the horses away.  
  
There were about ten or twelve orcs, all hurrying around and apparently preparing to lay up the coming day. There was one orc, larger than the rest, who stood in the middle of the camp and was ordering the rest around. She looked around, and saw that the horses were tied to a tree.  
  
There were four of them, all the same. They had what was once a white coat, but was now a dark grey with their filth. There were ropes around their necks, that looked as though they were cutting into their skin, that held them to the tree. They were huddled close to each other, with their heads down. With ears drooping foreward and shaggy, ill-kept manes, you would never have believed that they were once grand, well-bred, immortal Elvish horses.  
  
One, standing on the very end, looked as though he may still have fight left in him. Me'adal gasped as she realized that it was her beloved Sulfeä. An orc came over and untied his rope from the tree, then pulled him away from the others. Sulfeä jerked his head up and laid his ears bak in protest. Once the orc stopped, he picked up a heavy bridle with a rusty iron bit at the end.  
  
It reached up to grab Sulfeä by the mane, but he lashed out at its hand and got its fingers. The orc screeched in pain and backed away from the horse, who took this opportunity to attempt to run off.  
  
Another orc was too quick for him, and caught him by the rope hanging from his neck. The first orc, cradling its injured fingers, walked over and got a different horse. He then rode away from the camp. The one that had caught Sulfeä brought him back over and tied him back up. They settled down for the night.  
  
Me'adal walked around near the horses and climbed up into a tree, where she could plan how to get them away without waking all of the gruesome horsenappers. It was about two hours before dawn when a movement below her caught her eye. It was the orc, returning from where ever it had gone. This was what she had been waiting for.  
  
She waited for him to go over where the rest of the creatures were and go to sleep. After it was asleep for about an hour, she started to go down to the ground to rescue the horses. But another movement stopped her. It seemed like there were quite a few 'somethings' walking through the forest. The movements were soft, and had the quality of padded feet.  
  
Soon, she saw, brief as lightning, the slinking movement of a great wolf. And she knew that where there is one wolf, there are lots of wolves. Deciding to stay alive, she remained in the tree.  
  
Soon after, the wolves attacked. But very unorganised, because the orcs soon awoke and began fighting off the hungry beasts. There had to be at least fifteen wolves, which kept the orcs busy. Me'adal took this chance and slid quickly down the tree.  
  
The wind was in her favor, because she soon had the horses untied and climbed up onto Sulfeä's back without the wolves, or orcs, taking any notice of her. Sulfeä seemed a little surprised, but excited to see her again. She quickly urged him onward, and turned to herd the other horses in the direction she was heading.  
  
A couple of orcs, finally free of the wolves' careful, hungry attention, began to chase her. She spurrred Sulfeä into a slow gallop. Bumping into the other horses, he soon caused the other horses to move faster as well.  
  
Me'adal, along with the horses, finally escaped the ocrs' encampment. As they ran out of the forest and into a wide meadow, the sun rose and filled the whole valley with its fiery red light. Sulfeä threw up his head and whinnied happily. Me'adal grinned at his youthful exuberance. She urged him to go a little faster and drew him around to the front of the group, then slowed him down to a halt. The others followed suit.  
  
She jumped off of Sulfeä's back, then went around and hugged him around his neck tightly. He pushed his head against the back of her neck and nickered softly. She then let go and went around to each horse, taking off each rope. She then went into her pack and pulled out the long rope Galadriel had included in her pack. She took the knife and cut five pieces of equal lengths, and loosely tied these around each of the horses' necks. She then took the opposite end and tied it to another horses' rope, so she soon had a chain of horses. she took Sulfeä's rope and tied the end to the other side of his neck, so she had reins. The horse right behind him would be a little too close, but they would have to survive.  
  
"Now, how am I going to get on your back? There isn't a stump nearby....ah! Here we go." she said to herself.  
  
She found a rather large rock nearby, and carefully balanced herself on top of it. Then, she placed one hand on Sulfeä's withers, and the other on his loins. She then carefully hoisted herself on his back.  
  
"I really need a saddle. I think that perhaps we should head for Edoras, Teirelin owes for helping him with his herd a few summers ago. Perhaps he has one I can borrow." she said, turning Sulfeä southeast.  
  
The journey was mostly uneventful. It took four days, at a walk and occasionally a trot. But when she arrived at Edoras, what she found astounded her.  
  
* * *  
  
a/n- ha, ha. cliffie!!! i feel evil. just like wut lindsay said in one of her stories: a hypocrit. i tell ppl not 2 make cliffies and then i do! heh heh. u like? review plz!!  
  
**read TalkoftheTown4eva and Hermione Angel's stories, as well as Huntress of the Night and Cool Calico.** 


End file.
